SquaDus
|nuMg4ngtx3o}} SquaDus is an Israeli and YouTube singer who sings in English, Japanese, and Hebrew. He has a deep and resonant voice with a lot of vibrato, but can also easily sing in relatively mid to high ranges, as seen in his cover of "Hope" . His most popular cover is his English cover of "Rolling Girl" with over 400K views as of December 2014. He is part of a Gothic/Progressive rock band called Saigen Complex with which he has released some albums, all available for free. They have also played live at an anime convention named "Cami" in 2012.Video Announcement Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Saigen Complex # Member of Ta'Kesef with Inshi (in the KCE Duet Battle 2) # Member of A LATTE TROUBLE (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of Raw Squid Foam with Howl and Fome (in the Teacup Trio Battle 2014) # Membef of P I N K S K H U G (PKS) with Coda, Shinji, Fome, Usachii, Joakkar, Ankoku, Kal and Beibi (in the Hybrid DuBattle) # Paired with Arietta in Secret Valentine 2015 # Member of CollaboDaisakusen List of Covered Songs (Nico Nico Douga Meteor Shower) (2008.08.16) # "Little Busters" (GACKT song) -Little Jumper Ver.- (2008.08.19) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (A Thousand Year Solo) (2008.08.23) # "Airman ga Taosenai" (Airman doesn't Fall) -Acoustic GACKT style ver.- (2008.08.30) # "Kumo no Iseki" (The Remnants of the Cloud) (2008.09.03) # "Gackt Karaoke Party 1" (2008.09.07) # "Dancing☆Samurai" (2008.09.14) # "Melt" -Male ver.- (2008.09.20) # "BLUE DREAM ~ Yume Tabibito~" (2008.10.01) # "Hayate" (Gale) (2008.10.18) # "Nico Nico Douga Monogatari" (Nico Nico Douga Story) (2008.10.21) # "Gackt Karaoke Party 2" (2008.11.02) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Waltz of the Moon) (2008.11.26) # "Haritsuke no Misa" (The Mass of Crucifixion) (2008.12.26) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) -Male view ver.- (2008.12.28) # "Seikan Hikou" (interstellar Flight) (2009.01.10) # "Saikai ~ Story ~" (GACKT song) (2009.02.16) # "Cantarella" (2009.02.24) # "Gackt Karaoke Party 3" (2009.03.31) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2009.05.04) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.05.13) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Classical ver.- (2009.06.03) # "Nanairo Nico Nico Douga" -reup- (2009.06.27) # "Gackt Karaoke Party MALICE MIZER Special" (2009.07.03) # "Todokanu Tsubasa" (Unreachable Wings) (Original) (2009.07.05) # "RE:BRIDGE ~ Return to oneself ~" (2009.07.21) # "celluloid" (2009.08.09) # "celluloid" (2009.08.09) # "Paranoid Doll" (2009.08.26) # "Mizonoguchi Taiyou Zoku" (2009.08.30) # "Hologram" (Fullmetal Alchemist song) (2009.09.20) # "Hope" (2009.09.27) # "The Real Folk Blues" -Live Band ver.- SquaDus (2009.11.21) # "Cendrillon" feat. SquaDus and Chibitora (2009.12.04) # "Hologram" -Live ver.- (2009.12.16) # "Rival" (2010.01.12) # "Rolling Girl" -English ver.- (2010.03.27) # "ACUTE" feat. SquaDus, Dana and Pixienyan (2010.04.06) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.18) # "Moment" feat. SquaDus and Dana (2010.05.06) # "Arabian Nights" (Disney song) -Hebrew ver.- (2010.06.19) # "Circle of Life" (Disney song) -Hebrew ver.- (2010.06.20) # "Smiling" (collab) (2010.06.25) # "Koibito wo Uchi Otoshita Hi" feat. SquaDus and Inshi (2010.08.07) # "I Stand Alone" (Quest for Camelot song) -Hebrew ver.- (2010.08.28) # "One Jump Ahead" (2010.10.21) # "collapse" (2010.10.26) # "ACTIVE PAIN" (2011.02.09) # "Come What May" feat. SquaDus and Dana (2011.03.25) # "Flower Tail" (2011.04.19) # "Deep Moon" (Original) feat. Saigen Complex (2011.06.02) # "Little Busters!" -Little Jumper ver.- (2011.06.08) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C"-TV size ver.- (2011.07.14) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.19) # "Rewrite" (KEY's OP) -Short ver.- (2012.01.06) # "Regret" (Original with Hydlide) (2012.01.12) # "Nightwalker" (Original) feat. Saigen Complex (2012.01.22) # "Broken" feat. SquaDus and Dana (2012.03.04) # "Phantom" (Original) -live ver.- (2012.06.19) # "Twitter" feat. SquaDus and Mis (2012.08.14) # "Strength" feat. Saigen Complex -Live ver.- (2012.08.19) # "Albert" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.08.20) # "Askaway" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.08.20) # "Nightwalker" feat. Saigen Complex -Live ver.- (2012.08.21) # "Nightwalker" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.08.27) # "The Real Folk Blues" feat. Saigen Complex -Live ver.- (2012.08.28) # "Intro: Void + Rock Over Japan" feat. Saigen Complex -Live ver.- (2012.08.28) # "True Grey" feat. Saigen Complex and Yuval Fisher (2012.08.30) # "Flood ~ Null Hypothesis ~" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.09.01) # "Monochrome" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.09.02) # "Deep Moon" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.09.04) # "Unreachable" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.09.07) # "Daitokai" -Karaoke ver.- (2012.10.01) # "Soukoku" feat. SquaDus and Inshi (2012.10.28) # "Unreachable" feat. Saigen Complex (2012.12.25) # "Karaoke" (2012.12.30) # "Dears" (2013.05.28) # "Waltz" -2013 ver.- feat. Squadus and Aviya (2013.07.11) # "Tengaku" (2013.07.11) # "Ashita ga Kuru Nara" feat. SquaDus and Inshi (2013.08.11) # "Kodoku no Hate" feat. SquaDus and Inshi (2013.08.29) # "Lullaby for the Survey Corps" (2013.09.01) # "Rin to Shite Saku Hana no Gotoku" feat. SquaDus and Inshi (2013.08.17) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.09.21) # "Phantom" (Original) feat. Saigen Complex (2013.09.28) # "SPLASH FREE!" feat. SquaDus, Antares, ehmz, Denny and Skynord (2013.11.24) # "Phantom Thief F's Scenario ~Mystery of the Missing Diamond" feat. Reba, Antares, ikon, SquaDus, Kluna, Renna, Usachii, Vulkain, Miri, Manon and LemonTea (2013.11.26) # "Reincarnation" feat. Zessei Bijin! and SquaDus (2013.12.06) # "Shotgun Lovers" feat. Zessei Bijin! and 9 guests (2013.12.16) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2013.12.29) # "Guren no Yumiya" -Saigen Complex ver.- (2014.01.22) # "19sai" -Saigen Complex ver.- (2014.01.26) # "REBIRTH" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.02.09) # "Yonjuunana" (2014.02.19) # "Arikitari Heroes" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.03.22) # "Dakini" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.05.03) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. SquaDus, Miyako, k, Renna, Nyamai, and Reba (2014.05.19) # "Oto no Naru Hou he" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.06.16) # "Kotonoha Karma" feat. Anba, Aya, Haru, Kura, Lee, Poucet, saint ♔, Raku and Sumashu (2014.07.01) # "RESISTANCE" feat. Raw Squid Foam (2014.07.14) # "WARRIOR" -Japanese & Korean ver.- feat. PINKSKHUG (2014.07.20) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Usachii, CMKC, Haru, SquaDus, Kuri~n, Chinx, and Renna (2014.07.20) # "Take My Chance" -Remix ver.- feat. Harem Shikkaku (2014.07.28) # "Hey, Sleepyhead" feat. Raw Squid Foam (2014.08.08) # "Yasashii Kiss wo Shite" (Dreams Come True song) -Piano ver.- feat. PINKSKHUG (2014.08.27) # "Butterfly Core" feat. Raw Squid Foam (2014.09.12) # "Big Bang R & B Medley" -Japanese & English ver.- feat. PINKSKHUG (2014.09.30) # "Kotonoha" (2014.10.04) # "Party x Party" feat. Zessei Bijin!, K-chan, and SquaDus (2014.10.31) # "EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" feat. Usachii, Renna, Nova, Manon, Kuri~n, Reba, SquaDus, k, and Haru (2014.11.02) # "Theory Of Happiness" feat. PINKSKHUG (2014.12.05) # "Kimi ja nakya dame mitai" (2015.01.02) # "Yowamushi na Honoo" (Cowardly Flame) (Yowamushi Pedal OP2) (12 person collab) (2015.02.01) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) feat. Vulkain and SquaDus (2015.02.07) # "Glow" feat. SquaDus and Arietta (2015.02.13) # "Nanatsu no Tsumi to Batsu" (Seven Crimes & Punishment) feat. SquaDus, Len, Reba, Renna, k, CHINX, Vulkain, and Ryoko (2015.02.24) # "Fire of Soul" (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure song) (2015.06.21) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver Borders- feat. kuma☆, Chalili, Len, cheeseman, Toriko, Howl, SquaDus and Lucky (2015.08.26) # "Kazemachi Hello World" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin!, Joakkar, and SquaDus (2015.08.31) # "Clattanoia" (Overlord OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.09.18) # "Prometheus" (Mintjam song) feat. SquaDus and Fome (2015.09.18) # "Kyouran Hey Kids!!" (Noragami Aragoto OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.12.07) # "Blessing" feat. Reba, Renna, ikon, LemonTea, SquaDus, and Kasuka (2015.12.18) # "Yume no Katachi" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.12.24) # "Birthday Song for Miku" feat. Reba, Renna, LemonTea, SquaDus, and Len (2015.12.31) # "Snow Halation" (Love Live song) feat. Fome, Howl, SquaDus, and Vulkain (2016.01.01) # "Holy Flag" feat. Coda, Usachii, Mira, Mochi, SquaDus, and Ry (2016.01.02) # "Spinning World" (Naruto ED32) -Acoustic ver.- feat. SquaDus and Mochi (2016.01.23) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver. Connect- feat. Sumashu, Enae, Kiro, Hiruma, Un3h, ehmz, Tune, Paperblossom, cheeseman, SquaDus, kuma☆, Howl, Chalili, Lucky, Len, and Toriko (2016.02.12) # "Iroha ni Jinseicho" feat. Reba, SquaDus, Renna, ikon, Usachii, and Froggie (2016.04.18) # "KNOW KNOW KNOW" (Gintama OP17) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2016.04.25) # "LIBRA" feat. SquaDus, Vulkain, and Yoru (2016.04.28) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" feat. j.am, Len, Sojiro, Ryoko, Bookiezz, Megumi, Aya, Sumashu, Reba, Jess, ikon, Renna, and SquaDus (2016.06.21) # "Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou" (Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI) feat. Reba, Renna, ikon, Coda, .exe, Antares, Hikaru, Kasuka, SquaDus, and Kluna (2016.08.02) # "THE DAY" (My Hero Academia OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2017.03.09) # "Shine" (Hellsing ED) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2017.04.27) # "THE HERO!!" (One Punch Man OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2017.05.11) # "Gospel of the Throttle" (Drifters OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2017.09.21) }} Discography Gallery Trivia External Links * Saigen Complex website * Saigen Complex Facebook * Saigen Complex Myspace * Saigen Complex Mediafire * Blog * Facebook * Twitter Category:CollaboDaisakusen